ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Animation Universe/Tralier Transcript
Teaser Trailer #1 * Announcer: Coming only movie theaters this 2018 Summer. The newest Disney animated classic from Walt Disney Pictures * Dwarfs: Heigh Ho. Heigh Ho. * Announcer: From the beginning. The magic of Disney animation has taken us to the far horizons of our imagination. From the Circus to America. From paris to New York City. To New Zealand. We shared the experience we always remember. Now Disney animators are about to take us on a big adventure. * Kristen: Big Adventure! Did You Hear That Lily?! * Lily: YES! Time For A Selfie Picture! * Vinicius: Out Of Nowhere Mind If I Blend In? * Lily: Wow! * Kristen: Just Bring Every Toon In Here! * Vinicius: OK! * The title appeared "Animation Universe". Then The Scene Cuts To All The Toons Gathered For The Selfie. * Kristen: Ok! Everyone Say Animation! * Everyone: Animation! * Kristen Takes The Selfie. * 2018 Teaser Trailer #2 The Disney Logo Shows, Then The Scene Shows The Loud House It Shows Luna Loud Playing "Oh Come On" By The Julie Ruin * Luna: Out Say it on the street on the lawn on the dial Make it super sweet but still versatile Brass buttons on like you're going to your trial Say it on the beat in the new girl style Represent oh oh Every day it's brand new Shake it on the stairs in the air on the to-woah oh oh ohhhh! Over Ow! * The Title Shows "Animation Universe" Then The Scene Cuts To Luna And Tom Looking At Each Other * Tom: Sooo..What Happened? * Luna: I Was Rocking A Bit To Hard * 2018 Official Trailer #1 * (Shows Walt Disney Pictures logo) * Announcer: We All Watch Cartoons * Kristen: Laughs This Is So Funny! * Announcer: But Did You Ever Wonder..? * Cartea( As Tyler) Takes Kristen's Blanket, Kristen And Lily Chases Him * Kristen: Hey Give That Blanket Back! * Cartea Jumps In Kristen's Closet, Kristen And Lily Were Shocked * Lily: Did You See That?! * Announcer: Where Are The If They Are Together * Vinicius Catches Kristen And Lily, They Couldn't Believe It * Kristen And Lily: VINICIUS?! * Vinicius: In The Flesh! * Feeling Plays * Announcer: This Summer, Get Ready For A Animated Musical You Will Be Jumping Off Your Seat For * Peridot: Not That Big Of A Deal, It's Just.....Difficult * "Animation Universe" * Peridot: Almost There On The Ground Oof! Got It! * 2018 AMC Policy Trailer * Kristen: Come On Come On! * Vinicius: Can't Keep The Movie Waiting! * Vinicius, Kristen, And Lily Sits In Their Seats * Lily: It's About To Start! * Lynn: I Can't Wait! * Phone Then Rings * Luan: Hello? * Amethyst: Hey You! Turn Off Your Phone! * Luan: Don't Yell In My Hear * Tom: Quiet! * Starts Arguing, Kristen Grabs A Megaphone * Kristen: PIPE DOWN! * Then Shuts Their Mouths * Kristen: Thank You * Don't Be Toon * It's Movie Time * Not Joking, Arguing, Loud Noise, Jumping Off Seats, Tackling, Dutch Oven, Tattletaling, Throwing, Cellphone Time * AMC Amazing THX Logo Trailer * Amethyst: Jumping Lights Are Dimming! Lights Are Dimming! * Conductor's Hand With A Baton Appears On The Screen, Everyone Starts Screaming * Lori: Guys! Stop This Promo! * Hides Under Their Seats, Some Wearing Headgear, The Logo Then Starts With A Bang! Some People Flies Out From Their Seats, The Logo Shows "THX, A Lucasflim LTD" Then The Text "The Audience Is Now Deaf" * Announcer: The Audience Is Now Deaf * Fred: My Leg